The Prince's Fairy
by rika195
Summary: Recreated fairy tale from a book that only had part of the story. If you know the original, please tell me! Cute love story. R&R please!


**Hello. This is a fairy tale from a book called "The Green Fairy Book" which is now so scarce I don't know where to find it. The book was old, ripped, and had several pages ripped out of it. I enjoyed reading the tiny bit of this story, and decided to recreate it making up whatever I wanted. You can flame me for changing the story, but since I don't know what the original is, you'll have to stick with my own invented recreation. Its cute, and very fairy tale. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this fairy tale, I just recreated it.**

The prince's fairy.

By Rika195

Once upon a time, there lived a young prince who was so handsome, all the princesses of the world wished to get his approval. The prince was so sick of seeing only princesses, he wished to see the world. So the prince one day went to his father to ask him if he could go out into the world for a while. The king, anxious for his son to be wise about the world, heartily agreed.

The price took with him two horse archers and three knights, because his father begged him to. So, in all his splendor, the prince left the city. Now, the prince's brother, who was jealous of him, set a trap for him. The prince's brother ambushed the party, killing all of the prince's body guard, and wounding the prince. When his brother thought all were quite dead, he left to tell his father saying that robbers had done it.

Now one of the archers, a good friend of the prince, was still alive. Anxious to help the prince, he took the prince's wounded horse and went in search of help. The prince woke up at this time, and seeing his friend about to leave, called him back. So, the two together left in search of help.

They wandered through an enchanted forest for three days, when they came upon a wolf. The wolf was a large wolf, but was very hungry and very tired. When they saw the wolf, the archer took pity on him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the wolf. When the wolf said he was, the archer and the prince offered the wolf the wounded horse. The wolf did not wait another second, but ate it heartily. Soon the wolf looked quite different, and much stronger. The archer asked that since they had a long way to go, could he let them ride on his back.

The wolf here agreed, but said he would call another wolf just like himself to carry the prince because he could not carry both of them. When both the prince and the archer were situated upon the wolf's backs, they sped through the forest at a great pace.

After many days, they came upon The Land Of the Sun. It was a beautiful place where fairies lived, and made the whole year spring and summer. It was here it was said that the sun slept. For the sun was their great fairy king. The prince and archer were welcomed gladly, and were healed from their wounds with the magic of the fairies. One fairy, the princess, who took a liking to the prince, talked with him often. They soon fell in love.

When the prince asked the queen of fairies of he might make the princess his wife, the queen said no. He must perform a great task to marry the princess fairy. So, the prince decided he would do the great task. He and the archer begged the queen to give them this task, in order that they might be married. The princess wept so bitterly, and the prince begged so pure heartedly, that the queen finally gave in. The task was to rescue the fairy from The Land of the Moon, who was held captive by the most vicious dragon living.

The prince was not to be daunted, and took the task readily. He asked only for a sword and a shield, and the archer for only a bow and a quiver of arrows. The requests were given, and the two left upon the wolves towards the dragon's lair.

Now the wolves, who happened to be two fairies from The Land of the Moon, bade the two travelers to rest until the dragon went to sleep. Here the princes agreed, for the two wolves made them grow weary with their magic.

While they were asleep, the wolf fairies, who hated the dragon for his cruelty to them, turned their weapons into magical weapons, so that they might be able to kill the dragon. When the time was right, they woke the two travelers and bade them continue their journey swiftly.

Once at the dragon's lair, the dragon was sound asleep. The wolves bade the travelers to quietly slip in and untie the princess fairy without touching the dragon. Then, once she was out, they would have to kill the dragon. But beware! If they touched the dragon's tail, the dragon would surely kill both them and the princess.

The prince went in first, but came back out again saying the archer should go first. The archer went in, followed closely behind by the prince. They perceived the lovely fairy, dressed in white and silver like the moon, tied up behind the dragon's tail. The archer said he would leap over the dragon's tail, and untie the princess. The prince agreed, but as the young archer leapt over the tail, the prince tripped and fell onto the dragon's tail. The dragon awoke instantly, and grabbing the prince with his large hand, prepared to kill him with a breathe of fire. The prince, who had perceived this would happen, lashed out his sword against the dragon's head. It sliced right through its neck, making it impossible to breathe fire at all.

The dragon was so angry, he threw the prince as far as he could, and turned towards the princess. The archer had her untied, and was ready with his bow. One quick shot flew through the dragon's tough scales, piercing its heart. The dragon went up in flame, burning up to a crisp hard stack of red scales. The dragon was dead. Lifting up the fainted princess, the archer ran out of the lair, making sure to take a scale with him as proof. He found the prince to be half dead, and dying.

The poor archer wept over his dying friend, and begged the princess fairy to heal him. The fairy, who had fallen in love with the handsome, brave archer, agreed, and for saving her, healed the prince. When the prince awoke, he was healed from his wounds, and very alive. They jumped upon the wolves, and rode for The Land of the Sun.

When the princess from The Land of the Sun saw her love returning alive with the princess from The land of the Moon, she rejoiced. The prince took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly, and the queen agreed that they should marry. Meanwhile, the archer, who had fallen in love with the princess of the Land of the Moon, was pronounced a hero for saving the prince and the princess, and was congratulated for saving the land from a vicious dragon.

Together, the archer, the prince, and their princesses, rode upon silver and gold horses back to their own country. The wolves, who were also named heroes, ran by their side. When they returned, with four silver and gold horses from the Lands of the Sun and Moon, two fairy princesses, and two gigantic wolves, they were praised for their good works, and soon wedded the lovely fairies. The two wolves left for their own land, but promised to stay loyal friends to the prince and the archer for the rest of their lives.

The prince and princess (from the Land of the Sun) reigned over their kingdom with wisdom, always keeping the kingdom safe. The archer, now married to a princess fairy, became not only a hero, but a prince in the Land of the Moon. They lived happily as long as a human can live, with their beautiful wives. When they died, seconds from each other, they were said to be the best kings that ever lived.

Their fairy wives, now sad of their husbands' deaths, diminished until there was nothing left of them. They finally vanished and were never seen again. It was said that they went to live with their husbands in heaven. But really, we will never know. We do know that their children, who were left behind n the world we now live in, were fairies also. One was a prince, and the other a princess. They soon fell in love, and kept the two kingdoms of the Land of the Sun and Moon, in unity forever. Because of them, the land we live in now is still as it used to be. Beautiful.

The end.


End file.
